1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat including a seat frame serving as a frame that supports a load of a seated occupant, and a seat pad that is disposed on the seat frame, and flexibly receives the load of the seated occupant.
2. Description of Related Art
When an occupant is seated in the same posture on a conveyance seat for a long time, the degree of tiredness of the occupant increases. Thus, Japanese Patent No. 4095583 describes a seat that allows a seated occupant to easily change his or her seated posture. In the seat, a seat cushion is able to be swung in a right-left direction with respect to a base member on a vehicle floor. As a result, the occupant can easily swing his or her body in the right-left direction while remaining in the seated posture. Thus, it is possible to promote blood circulation in the body to suppress an increase in the degree of tiredness.
However, in the seat described in Japanese Patent No. 4095583, the entire seat cushion is able to be swung in the right-left direction with respect to the base member, and therefore, the seated posture of the occupant is unstable, and thus, the seat is not comfortable.